Red With Envy
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Knockout is upset and thinks Breakdown is in love with Bulkhead. Bulkhead and Ratchet disobey Optimus prime's orders and do something extremely cruel to Knockout.  BreakdownxKnockout onesided BulkheadxBreakdown


Knockout was hated Bulkhead with every wire inside him. He hated how Bulkhead made Breakdown stop and stare. He wanted the blue mech to himself. Bulkhead ignored Optimus Prime's orders to not use Knockout to get to Breakdown. He had the smaller red car tied up and in pain. Ratchet had created a collar to make a mech more sensitive. In this case, he had set it to make Knockout more aware of his pain.

Knockout: take..this…off!  
>Ratchet: after we get Breakdown<br>Knockout: you call yourselves better than me? Ha! This is something I would do..proud of yourself,Ratchet?  
>Ratchet: Optimus will understand<br>Knockout: disobeying orders…hmm…you're my kind of mech  
>Ratchet: unlike you, I'm not disgusting<p>Knockout stared and looked down. He just went silent and sniffled abit as the collar reminded him of his past. He never told anyone, not even Breakdown, that he had been built for sex and being a slave. That Knockout wasn't even his creator's name. He looked back up when he saw Optimus prime.<p>Optimus Prime: Ratchet! I told you not to do this! This is wrong and you know it!  
>Ratchet: how else do you catch a street demon?<br>Bulkhead: he can take it, he's a Decepticon  
>Optimus Prime: untie him at once and take that off of him! We're better than this!<br>Knockout: oh will you three please shut up! Your giving me a head arch  
>Optimus Prime: how can he talk like that..?<br>Bulkhead: uh..good question…  
>Knockout: just shut up and get it over with..and watch the paint!<br>Optimus Prime: get what over with?  
>Knockout: let's see..collar…hands tied by the wrists…waist tied to a tree, granted we don't have trees on Cybertron..just fuck me and get over with<br>Optimus Prime: that's what you think this is about?  
>Knockout: never stop you Autobots before<p>Optimus Prime stared at Knockout, with his face turned away, he did look like a victim of war-time rape. Optimus Prime glared at Ratchet and walked over to the tied up mech. He untied Knockout's wrists and went to remove the collar until he noticed it was bolted into his neck.<p>Optimus Prime: ratchet..you..nailed it into him!  
>Ratchet: he wouldn't sit still…<br>Optimus Prime: how do I remove it!  
>Ratchet: why bother? We have him captured and Megatron wont spare anyone<br>Optimus Prime: rules are rules but Breakdown will have you for spare parts if he finds him like this!  
>Knockout: your all boring me…I'll show you how this is done…just this once, Hot Rims<p>Optimus groaned abit at the pet name and stared in horror as Knockout ripped the collar off with his hand. Even as Engeron ran down his chest, he threw the collar onto the ground. He swayed alittle on his feet, he liked giving out pain but he had zero talance to take the pain back.<p>Breakdown: Red! It took me so long to trace your signle for help…are..you..hurt?  
>Knockout: stop…fagging..staring at..Bulkhead!<br>Breakdown: what..uh..Red?  
>Knockout: every day…every fagging second..it's Bulkhead that…Bulkhead this…fagging it all!<br>Bulkhead: are..you..envious..?  
>Breakdown: I don't love him, Red, never did<br>Bulkhead: you flirted!  
>Breakdown: you just wanted me and I said no. I only want one mech and your not him<br>Bulkhead: this should be rich, then who is the mech?  
>Breakdown: Knockout<br>Bulkhead & Knockout: what!  
>Breakdown: your vain…you never shut up..you stare at yourself in the mirror 18 hours a day…you whistle at everyone mech..but fagging,Red…I still love you<br>Knockout:really..?  
>Bulkhead: your joking right?<p>Breakdown walked over to Knockout and hugged him. Knowing the only way to prove it, he lifted Knockout's face by the chin and kissed him in front of everyone. Knockout flushed and winced abit due to the wound in his neck.<p>Optimus Prime: he is leaking too much. You should get him help  
>Breakdown: he taught me a lot of medical talents, I'll take good care of him<br>Bulkhead: but…

Breakdown ignored Bulkhead, putting an arm under Knockout's knees, he picked him up and Knockout warped his arms around Breakdown's neck. He mumbled something faintly. The other's couldn't hear him but it made Breakdown grin. _Watch the paint…_


End file.
